100 Trials in Alternate Universes 1: Human 2 Demon
by ArrowOfFlames
Summary: After graduating from Harvard, Arrow, her sister, brother, cousin, and her best friend r transported 2 InuYasha via magic scroll. There, they find out the truth: they are all full-blooded demons. Main Sess/OC Minor: Koga/OC OC/OC OC/OC
1. Prolugue

100 Trials in Alternate Universes

Trial 1: From human 2 _MIGHTY PROTECTER OF ALL UNIVERSES?__ WHAT? _

Prologue

It all started at a funeral, my grandparents, to be exact. And a meeting with 3 people I haven't seen since I left for college.

Tears streamed down my chalk white face. Hearing how my favorite family members just up and died tore my already broken heart even more. Especially after the way I heard.

_**FLASHBACK**_

A 17 year old girl sat on the edge of a couch, her porcelain white skin glowing with heath. She was tall as some of the senior boys at 5'10 She was dressed in white tank top with an orange flower on the bottom, an orange cover on top with a black heart on it. A black set of jeans hid smooth, pale legs. Black high heels with a white butterfly on each strap covered her feet. Black hair flowed around here in thick curls. Silver eyes stared at a Bloody Mary in her hand. Her best friend sat next to her, with a disapproving stare.

"What I don't understand, is how, even though you're only _**17,**_ how on earth can drink 75 strong alcoholic beverages, _**in a row**_, and STILL not get drunk, Arrow."

"If you don't like it, you shouldn't sneak 'em too me, Lunara. Besides, you can drink 72 strong alcoholic beverages, in a row, and not get drunk, and your only _**21**_." I replied.

"That's different Arrow Kasai Ryuu, and you know it, I'm allowed to have alcohol, you aren't."

"You're just mad 'cause I can drink more than you, Lunara Eclipse Kaminari. And I still cannot believe we changed our names to that."

The only reply was a 'hmmpf'. I looked over at my best friend in the universe. Her curly, golden hair sparkled, reaching mid-thigh, which is pretty long since she was 5'8. Her amber pools were flecked with brown. She was wearing a black tank-top and a gold jacket. Her black miniskirt gave all of the college boys a too sweet view. (I tried to tell her **NOT** to get it, BUT NO she just had to get it.) A set of gold sandals were on her feet.

The sound of a cell phone ringing caught my attention. My silver Blackberry Curve on my bedside table in our small dorm room was the center of the noise. I made a lunge for it at the same time as Lunara. But my smaller size (and the fact that I actually qualified for track team) helped my get there first.

"Yello?" No reply. "Yello?" No reply. "YELLO?"

"Your grandparents are dead."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Then they just hung up after that. I don't even know who called (don't believe in caller IDs). All I remember is crying on Lunara's shoulder, her crying with my when I managed to tell her (they became really close when I introduced them during spring break), and during my graduation thinking 'they would have been so proud to know I'm the youngest person to graduate from Harvard with a law degree'. The rest is just a blur. Fragments of boarding a plane to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania with Lunara; meeting my family again; and confirming my worst fear: my beloved grandparents no longer resided in this world.


	2. Magic Scroll

Author's Note (A/N): Japanese: "**hi PEOPLES!"**

English: "hi PEOPLES!"

Thoughts: 'hi PEOPLE'

(In later chapters, Japanese will be the main language, and since I read a lot of Fan Fics my character who has, in theory, read them too, some ideas will be inspired by them. And this whole thing is fiction, no part is real)

Chapter 1: Magic Scroll that is in Japanese

My Uncle Steve told me that Grandma and Grandpa wanted me to read their will.

"But I barely have _**that**_ ability! I JUST got out of law school. That's TO weird, it's like they knew that I would graduate before they died! I mean, the will was written 3 _**years**_ ago!" I exclaimed.

All he did was shrug and walk away, leaving me alone with the will, meant to be read as soon as the funeral ended.

With the service was done, my responsibility was the only thing left to do.

"This is the final will of I, Sharon Francis Ryuu, and Richard Mike Ryuu. We have decided to leave our entire fortune, estate, and all of our possessions to be distributed by our four grandchildren, Arrow Kasai Ryuu, Crescent Aura Ryuu, Spike Sky Ryuu, Drake Ash Ryuu, and Arrow's friend Lunara Ecpipse Kaminari. But our only demand is that the five people previously mentioned MUST all live in our mansion TOGETHER. Arrow will also be responsible for all of our other documents." I read. Then I just stood there in shock, looking at the crowd. Of all the other faces in the crowd I only saw four other faces, staring back at me, all also in shock, from the crowd. One was Lunara's. The others were three were people I utterly despised. My sister, brother, and cousin.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§ After Moving In: 5 Days Later §§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"Hey guys, look at what I found! It sounds like a magic chant! And grandma and grandpa said they didn't believe in magic!" I exclaimed as I burst into the overly big, purely marble dining room. My sister, brother, and cousin groaned. I frowned. 'Must not have had coffee yet.' I just shrugged it off.

Magic was always something I wished was real, since my childhood was crappy. When I was six, my bitchy mom divorced my dad, and then literally fell off the face of the earth (literally no one heard from her again, she wasn't even in the phonebooks). Then, one year later, my dad died from loneliness. My grandparents took in my sister, Crescent, my brother, Spike, and me. Reading helped me forget the pain, books like Eragon, the Warriors series, and the TV show Inuyasha, which I accidently discovered on the Internet when I was five. I even developed a hope, that maybe, just maybe, they were real.

"Well read it!" Lunara said. She shared my hope and also the same interests.

"It's only in Japanese, so we can all read it together." More groaning inserted here. I frowned again. When we moved in with our grandparents, we had to learn Japanese, since their company ,Ryuu Inc., had a lot of dealings Japanese company, if we had to meet one of their partners, we could surprise them with our knowledge of their native language, but we never met any. (Lunara was forced to learn by me.)

"Come on, I know we had an argument before I left, but, if something bad or GOOD (insert overly sweet smile here) happens, we'll still be together." I then gave them my perfected kittykat eyes.

As I waited for replies, I studied them closely, their appearances drastically changed for only two years. Instead of the blond hair, Cresent stopped dying it, so it went back to its natural golden brown, falling down to her waist, like mine. Her face was smooth now, not quite as pale as me though, and with a slight blush that occupied every Ryuu's face, her green eyes still shining with a mischievous glint. Her once gangly limbs filled out, and she seemed more graceful now, and about 5'11. Today she was wearing gray jeans, a white tank top, and a navy blue button-up shirt that poofs at the shoulders. She was 21.

Spike, my brother, had the top of his black hair was spiked (ironic, right) and the rest fell down to the middle of his back. His sky blue eyes were still glittering with wisdom. Even sitting down, his intimidating stature of 6'3 was relevant. He wore a diamond patterned shirt was black, purple, and blue. His black jeans have metal spikes on the knees. His blue belt had, surprise surprise, even more metal spikes (he takes his name very literally). 'Hmmmm, he seems more gothic than last time. Mental note to self: get him black slippers with spikes on them for his birthday. Can't believe he'll be 25.'

Cousin Drake had a on a black muscle shirt. I mentally frowned. Every girl within eyesight drooled at him, even creepy old ladies. At that I mentally beat myself up. 'No, bad thoughts. You swore to forget that old lady. (Insert mental shudder here.) Still so creepy.' He wore black jeans (what up w/ black pants taday?) His sand-colored hair was sticking out in every direction but up, and going down just below his shoulders. His eyes are a dark chocolate color, glaring playfully around, and he was 6'1. He just turned 22. Drake had a hard past too. His father was on a business trip, when his pilot lost control of the plane and crashed while his mom was pregnant with him. Then, his mom died while in labor, so he lived with our grandparents his whole life.

Today, Lunara was wearing a lime green dress shirt and gray leggings with a black skirt. I was wearing a black mod hat, with my hair in a French braid, a black tank top, with a short sleeved, padded shoulder, white jacket that only went down to the middle of my waist. My black jeans had holes in the knees, and a metal chain hanging from a belt loop at either of my waist, then crossed so that the right chain was hanging on my left leg, and the left one on my right leg. I was wearing black boots, which, as I just noticed, everyone else in the room was wearing.

"Fine, we'll do it. Just make us some coffee first." Drake said. Crescent and Spike nodded their heads in agreement.

Little did we know that soon, our lives would be upside down soon enough.


	3. Lord Fluffykinz

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha (Anime waterfall eyes).

Japanese: "HI PEOPLE!"

English/French/German: "**HI PEOPLE!**"

Thoughts: 'PREZTLES!'

Chapter 2: Lord Fluffykinz

**"Coffee made: CHECK! Now to say the Japanese thing!" **

"Those of Dragon blood: Heed these words. Today, you awaken, Those of Air, spread your wings; Those of Darkness, melt into shadows; Those of Thunder, shock those in your way; Those of Water, shoot through the water; Those of Fire; burst into flame, and lead your team out of danger." We said.

I looked around, because three of the four other chanters had yet to criticize me about wasting there time. Spike, Drake, and Lunara had all collapsed. Crescent's eyes meet mine before she to fainted. Then, the last thing I remember is feeling dizzy, and my knees giving out from under me.

* * *

><p>'<strong>Why am I being poked?<strong>' I groggily groaned '**OK if they don't stop poking me in five seconds, they will face my ninja cat lawyer warrior fist o' death!'**

**"ARROW KASAI RYUU, WAKE UP BEFORE I FUCKIN' KILL YOU, YOU FUCKIN' MORON!"** Lunara screamed in my ear.

"**Don't kill me! I'm up, I'm up! Wait, WHY ARE WE IN A FUCKIN' MEADOW! I HATE MEADOWS YO**─…**why does it look animey?"**

**"I don know, I just woke up next to you. Oh, and we have white hair, cat ears, and cat tails."**

**"REALLY! Maybe we're in Inuyasha, like Kim and Alyssa in 'We're in An Anime'! Cheese, I love that fanfic! Especially the manhole."**

**"Wait, that means 1) we're Christian demons, and that is unbelievably ironic 2) Naraku may try to kill us, 3) Drake, Spike, and Crescent will be frickin' out, and 4) Sesshomaru, the 'Killing Perfection' may show up, and we both know it end badly with you involved. And how'd we get these backpacks?"**

I looked over my shoulder; there was a black backpack, and my hair was white, AND I HAD A FUCKIN' ADORABLE, TWITCHY CAT TAIL!

**"Ok, 1) with a tail, my life was almost complete (still had to see Lord Fluffykinz) 2) from now** **on we should normally speak Japanese, except for private conversations, 'cause only Kags might know what we're sayin', 3) and restrain me if I look like I might kick Jaken, since, knowing my luck we **_**will **_**find some way to run into him. Oh, and, maybe, if we picture our human selves, we could change back."**

**"**OK, I won't respond to 1, so 2 I obviously agree with since I'm speaking Japanese, 3 would be hilarious, so I won't stop you, and let us (I giggled and told her that sounded like lettuce) picture ourselves as humans."

So I did, except one side of my bangs was white, the other side red. I opened my eyes, and Lunara was noncatlike again, but one side of her bangs was white, one yellow.

"Now onto the backpack chizz. I hope there's a caramel frappe, extra caramel, from STARRRRBUCKS!"

Just as I said 'extra', I reached in and pulled out (drum roll, please) just the exact same caffeine filled drink I wished for! As I guzzled down my own drink, I noticed Lunara reach into a yellow backpack, and pull out a McDonald's Big Mac, and a large McDaddy's fries, and a drink like mine. I stopped drinking long enough to pull out the same food. Soon, we were feasting on fast food, never questioning how they appeared until later.

Then I saw a disturbing emotion pass through Lunara features, and then raise a shaking finger to point behind me.

I frowned, saying "**Chick up you weirdo. Whatever it is, I totally know we can take'em on. Ok bozo, who's behind me?"**

At 'bozo' she shot me a murderous glare. "**You wanna fight, Arrow? Huh, huh, do you? WELL FIGHT MY FIST O' NINJA FURY!"**

Person behind me forgotten, she lunged. I dodged, and my new catty instincts told me to reach into my bag. I did, and pulled out a sword and shield. But not just any regular kind. They looked like real flames, besides the hilt of the sword. The metal was black; an amber topaz attached to the middle of the metal rod at the end was a ruby in the shape of more fire, and, at the spot where the blade and hilt connect, white-cat hair?-was. I had little time to admire it, because Lunara was attacking me with her own sword, just like mine, except hers was like thunder, the metal gold, the jewel in the middle was a black diamond, and at the bottom was a yellow citrine.

I sidestepped, faster than normal humans. Then, I realized the full effect of our situation; we could never go back, we could never be real humans again. She changed directions with the same speed, but she forgot that I took fencing since I was eight, and that I was beating pros at ten. I darted forward, and in one motion, knocked her sword out of her hand, knocked her down, then fell over, hysterically laughing.

In a second, she went into hysterics too, managing to choke out "God, can't believe I fell for that baddonkadonk trick again."

"Baddonkadonk ain't a word sweetie. Wait, who was behind me again?"

She froze up, and I heard the worlds' most annoying voice say "How dare you not acknowledge Lord Sesshomaru sooner!"

"**NO! LORD FLUFFYKINZ! RUN BEFORE THE FANGIRLISM STARTS!**" I exclaimed.

* * *

><p>AN : REVIEW OR FACE OUR NINJA WARRIOR DEATH SLAP O' DOOM!


	4. CAT JUTSU!

A/N: I JUST BOUGHT INUYASHA! NOW SESSY AND I WILL FOREVER B TOGETHS 4EVER! (Owner and various fangirls/boys with pitchforks and torches arrive)(More anime waterfall tears T_T) FINE! I don't really own Inu. Now I have to go sulk. T_T

Japanese: "NO…"

English, French, German:** "MORE…"**

Thoughts: 'PITCHFORKS!'

Chapter 3: CAT JUTSU!

Running was the only thing on my mind. Until I had the extreme urge to peek back to see if Sesshy was as hot here as on TV. He was **way** hotter. But maybe he saw my silver eyes, or maybe he was just curious, but I never really found out.

The next thing I knew, I ran into a steel wall. With arms.

"Ow! Who the FUCK PUTS A FUCKIN' METAL WALL IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS BITCHY FOREST!" I yowled, holding my head, my eyes closed. Then I realized that…

"Walls don't have arms. Wait, please don't be him. Please," I opened my eyes, only to see amber staring at me, "Holy shit. OK, SCREW THIS YOU ALBINO BASTARD. YOU SON OF A BITCH, LET ME GO! I ORDER YOU TO YOU FUCKIN' MORON! SERIOUSLY, YOU HAVE MENTAL ISSUES! Wait, the last one was random. But you kinda do, ya…"

The rest of my ranting was cut off by Lord Asshole throwin' me over his shoulder. I just pouted and fumed silently… until I realized who threw me over his shoulder. Thus, began my fangirl/Sesshism (fangirl religion) attack.

"**Holy SHIT! I am living the fangirl dream! The HOTTEST anime star eves is touching ME!" **I ranted with stars in my eyes. Lunara had an extreme anime sweatdrop. Then I saw it. I had to touch it, the thing every Sesshy fan dreamed of, the thing that had so many people wondering what it really was, the Fluff.

§§§§§§§ Sesshomaru's POV§§§§§§§

The one with her back to me yelled to the other in a strange language, and the one that was facing me lunged. I tensed, expecting her to come at me. Instead, she aimed at her companion instead. If I was someone else, I might have been surprised, but I, Lord Sesshomaru, do not get surprised. Until I saw them pull out demotic swords. 'They look like humans, but they smell too good to be human, but they don't smell quite like regular demons. And they are much too fast too be humans.'

Then the one with the fire sword flipped the one with the thunder sword out of her hand. Now I was curious. No one from around here had used that trick before. But, they obviously weren't from here, for they had unbelievably unusual clothing.

"God, can't believe I fell for that baddonkadonk trick again." said the thunder one.

"Baddonkadonk ain't a word sweetie. Wait, who was behind me again?" the fire one said.

Then Jaken said something that I ignored. The fire one screamed something in the weird language, and started running. She looked back at me, and I saw silver eyes. The eyes of a demon.

In a flash, I jumped in front of her. She run into me, and started yelling a string of curses, which I ignored. I threw her over my shoulder and started walking. I heard Jaken and this girl's demon friend following, even through the demon on my shoulder's yelling.

§§§§§§§ Arrow's POV§§§§§§§

I reached out and touched it, as if to pet it. And I would have, if Sesshomaru hadn't dropped me. And I must tell you, it really hurts if the person who dropped you is 6'6.

Then I saw Rin. The cutest anime kid ever. I had to hug her.

"You are _**soooooo **_extremely CUTE!" I said with my nose in her hair. Then, cat ears twitched. 'Wait, if my ears are out, then my tail is too, which they can see. OH SHIT! Now Sesshy is going ta kill me! DAMN YOU ADORABLE TWICHY TAIL! Oh, I'm sorry tail, I can't stay mad at you!' It twitched in response. Then I realize that Rin was asking me to let her go.

"WHAT THE CHEESE IS WRONG WITH ME TODAY! I'm sorry Rin. I shouldn't have randomly hugged you like that. Will you forgive me?" I then gave her the kittykat face.

"Of course I will, um-what's your name miss?"

"Oh, my name's Arrow Kasai Ryuu. The weird one over there is my B(est)D(emon)F(riend)F(orever), Lunara Eclipse Kaminari. We know who you guys are, so no need for introductions needed there."

"Wait, how do YOU know who we are, you weak demoness!" Jaken screeched.

"QUIET YOU TOAD! I swear if this kid wasn't so innocent, you would wish you were dead. And some people wonder how Fluffy puts up with you!" I yelled at him with an anime giant angry face that would put Kagome, Sango, and Inuyasha to shame. He just hid behind a tree. What a coward.

"**He does have a point. How does one explain they are from an alternate universe, where this place is a TV show that we have an unhealthy obsession with? Our do easy take the coward's way and lie? Wait, you do realize you called Lord Fluffykinz Fluffy in Japanese, right?"**

** "OH SHIT! Are his eyes red? Does he realize I was talking about him? WELL SPIT IT OUT BOZO!" **At 'bozo' she looked at me with murderous intent.

"**DIE FROM MY NINJA CAT JUTSU FURY! NONE SHALL CALL ME BOZO AND LIVE TO TELL!" **She lunged. I dodged to the right, pulling my sword instantly in my hand. To bad Lunara had her sword too. 'I thought we dropped these in the clearing. Oh well.' I lunged, but dropped my sword at the last moment to…

"SUCKER PUNCH O' CAT JUTSU! VICTORY IS MINE YOUNG GRASSHOPPER!" I yelled.

She bowed, saying "I have failed you, master. Accept my apologies, Champion Trickster."

We stared at each other for a full 5 seconds before we fell down, laughing for the sake of our strangeness.

"Wait, did Sesshy figure out that I meant him when I said 'Fluffy' before or not?"

"Even if he didn't before, he just did BECAUSE YOU JUST SAID YOU MEANT HIM! YOU FREAK!"

A growl was heard. We shared a scared look.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! THE DOG IS LOOSE! AND HE'S TRYING TO KILL THE PRETTY CAT DEMONS! NOOOOOOOOOOO!" We yelled at the same time and bolted.

Then, I ran into another wall. With arms. Except they were covered in a blue, purple, and black shirt. I looked over.

Lunara was stuck in arms covered by a black muscle shirt.


	5. EVIL FLUFFY

A/N: I don't own Inuyasha. AND **WHY **ARE THERE **STILL **PEOPLE HERE WITH PITCHFORKS AND TORCHES!

Japanese: "Stop the…"

English, French, and German: "**Pitchforks and…**"

Thoughts: 'SUCKER PUNCH!'

Chapter 4: EVIL FLUFFY!

"Spike! Drake, you're alive! Where's Crescent, and WHY DIDN"T YOU COME SAVE US EARLIER, WE HAVE TO RUN FROM LORD FLUFFYKINZ!"

"**Okayyy, 1) Crescent is at the camp we set up 2) we obviously are alive, 3) we didn't know where you were earlier, and 4) WHO THE FUCK IS LORD FLUFFYKINZ?"**

"Ok, for now, let us go so we can… AWWW! SAVE ME FROM THE EVIL FLUFFY!" I cried.

Just as I said 'we', Sesshomaru decided to kidnap me again. Which meant a VERY pissed off cat demon. Until I realized I was in a cage. Then I was a BEYOND pissed cat demon. Until I realized Sesshomaru was walking to a castle with Rin and Jaken by his side, and Ah-Un was pulling my prison along. I perked my ears hoping to hear my family coming after me. I couldn't hear anything, so I let my ears droop, and my tail sag. 'Why am I being kidnapped? Well, Crescent probably got kidnapped too by now, and, knowing her luck, by one of the most annoying characters, maybe Koga, or she met Inuyasha, the King of Annoying.'

Suddenly, Ah-Un stopped. I looked out, and saw that we were in a garden. Sesshomaru was next to my god accursed cage. Then, I thought of something.

"Hey, yo Sesshomaru, how many stories is that hellhole? And where's the bathroom? And Jesus, it's really cramped in here. Can you please open this stupid lock?" The truth is, I could easily pick the lock, but I thought I should keep that ability to myself for now.

"This castle is 12 stories tall, the first bathroom is the 7th door on you right when you walk in, and you are not allowed out of the cage until Lord Sesshomaru says so." Jaken said.

"So, 1) this place is three stories shorter than my mansion, 2) thank you for da' directions 3) is stupid, and 4) Sesshomaru, can you sew?" was my reply.

"This Sesshomaru does not sew."

"SESSY SAID SEW! THAT MEANS JAKEN HAS TO LET ME OUT OR HE'LL BE A LIER, THEN YOU'LL HAVE TA FIRE HIM 'CAUSE RIN SHOULDN'T BE UNDER THE INFLUENCE OF LIERS! HA!"

"Jaken, let her out. I don't think I could stand any more of her yelling."

"TO THE BATHROOM!" I yelled, striking a superman pose. Then I bolted past Fluffy towards the door. To bad he caught the back of my shirt, and threw me over his shoulder. Again. I just fumed. Again. Then I saw the Fluff. Again. I touched it. Then Sesshomaru dropped me onto a bed.

"Stay here if you want to live."

I should've been mad, but I really had to pee now. "Damn it, where's the fuckin' bathroom?"

Then a fox demoness walked in. "Um, why are you in Lord Sesshomaru's room?"

"THAT IDIOTIC DOG LEFT ME HERE AFTER KIDNAPPING ME AFTER I CALLED HIM FLUFFY, and PLEASE tell me there's a bathroom nearby." I wailed. She motioned for me to follow her. 'God, thank you for sendin' me a person to show me the bathroom.'

§§§§§§§ After the Bathroom Break §§§§§§§

Once I got back to the stupid room, I made a 'DO NOT DISTURB IF YOU WISH 2 KEEP YOUR EYES' sign. Then, I pulled a radio out of my backpack, turned 100.7 on full blast with Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night' on, and changed into a white top with a red fire symbol on the breasts, and a black ribbon to hold the shirt closed (imagine it as a kimono, but it stops mid stomach). I had a black miniskirt on, with grey leggings, and silver sandals. Then an idea hit me. I reached into my bag, and pulled out a motorcycle. Except mine was major high-tech. It was like a duel runner, but it like a dragon, with a white body, red wings and claws, and ruby eyes. The tail curved over your head and connected to the head. The wingtips touched the tail, forming a metal tent, and the wings could unfold, there were seat compartments, so you could seat up to five people. There were also secret compartments that held tasers, guns, poisons, and a nuclear missile (rich grandparents are really paranoid). There was a 'Fire' button, and a 'Fly' button; the 'Fire' made flames shoot out of the dragon's mouth; the 'Fly' made the wings unfold, flames shoot from the exhaust pipes, and the thing literally flew.

* * *

><p>I pulled on my white helmet, started the badboy, hit the 'Fly' button, and…<p>

TAKEOFF!

Fire poured out of the exhausts, the wings balanced perfectly, and the railing was easily cleared. I normally would have yelled 'YAHOO', but I was pushing my luck already, even with the radio on full-blast, making most of the demons there death, others aroused, especially if the put on any Britney Spears. I just realized how funny that would be (imagine fires, screams, and hormones in a soup, the soup would be called: The World's Destruction).

Well, just some more distractions for Sesshomaru.

Or so I hoped.

* * *

><p>A jolt ran through my motorcycle. A second later, I was in the air doing a back flip, and my poor ride had crashed. 'OH SHIT!' was the only thing on my mind.<p>

"And where do you think you're going, Arrow?" I looked back and saw a demon with blood red eyes, jagged markings, and a scary but sexy expression.

Sesshomaru.

"Um, uh, ah, erm…Sorry?" Stupid hormones. I didn't realize Sesshomaru had moved behind me, until he wrapped his arms around my waist.

'DAMN YOU FOREVER HORMONES!' I thought as I instantly melted in his arms. Allowing him to take me to the castle. And I could feel his member pressing against my thigh, so had a general of what he might do to me.

* * *

><p>I was on slammed on a bed. A growl resounded through the master bedroom.<p>

"Did you think you could escape me, Arrrrrow?" Damn it, he could make a tomboy name sound sexy. How would could I get out of this one?


	6. Mates

A/N: IT'S NATIONAL PITCHFORK WEEK! WHY DID'T SOMEONE TELL ME EARLIER! (Slams phone down in anger) Sesshomaru has 2 arms in this.

Japanese: "Lemon…"

English, French, German:** "Warning…"**

Thoughts: 'YAY!'

Inner Demon: CAT POWERS, ACTIVATE!

Chapter 5: Mate

He used his claw to tear the ribbon that held my shirt together. He tore my shirt off and threw it on the floor. The smell of my fear and our arousal was thick in the air. He slashed my bra off and leaned in to kiss me. The feel of his lips on mine caused me to gasp. My ears twitched when he shoved his tongue into my mouth, making me release a moan. I could feel his hands sliding my pants and my skirt down. So I started to pull his shirt over his head.

In one movement, he took his lips off of mine, got his clothes off, the rest of mine off, and got back on me. He grabbed one breast in his mouth and the other in his left hand. I arched my back and felt something building in the pit of my stomach, and my breath was coming out in pants. His right hand trailed down my stomach, and stopped at my womanhood. I moaned when he put two fingers in, arching my back.

'This is wrong. I barely knew the nonmagna version of Sesshomaru more than an hour and he's already trying to have sex with me.' Rational side of my brain told me. With that notion in my head, I pushed his arm away, put my feet on his hips, and kicked him of me. I scrambled to get off the bed, but the damned determined, both literally and figuratively, son of a bitch, pinned me down again. This dude seriously could NOT take a hint. I seriously thought he was mentally challenged for a second, until he spoke again.

"You can't go now maaattteee, we're just getting started." It was totally scary, he sounded completely feral, like he wasn't in control of himself anymore.

'Wait; if I'm right, in most fanfics with demons, mates are bonded together forever after having sex. I'M A CAT; I CAN'T BE A DOG'S BITCH FOREVER.'

To bad he was really persistent with the 'I'm going the steal you're virginity, make you be my bitch, and fuck you to the point of no return.' But I really do think he said that in dog growl form.

He moved his head to my entrance again, and started to LICK it, but the texture of his tongue on my clit sent me into absolute bliss.

"Ooohhh… Sesshy don't stop!" was all I could say. And I could feel the damn dog smirking! "Stop teasing!" I moaned.

He moved his head back to where mine was, and then kissed me, and tasting a hint of me on his tongue was a turn on. He then put his fingers in me again, and had to hold my hips down with his other arm when bucked them. All I could think of was the pleasure. Then he used his claws to rip my barrier.

Hell, of course I screamed, it hurt like being tasered (I snuck in late one night and guards tased me before they knew who I was)! He kissed me again, all over my face, licking up the tears, until I stopped sobbing. He positioned himself at my entrance, kissed me one last time, and thrust his member into me. Once I was comfortable, I wiggled my hips, and, before I could blink, he flipped me over so that he was riding me doggy-style. Not expecting that. 'Duh, catgirl, he is a dog!' 'Wait, who are you?' 'I'll explain laters, right now, focus on being fucked.' I finally realized Sesshomaru was already pounding into me, and that I was moaning/purring "Harder, faster, don't stop." My back arched, causing him to hit my sweet spot.

"Eek!" I yelped. Realizing what happened, Sesshomaru grabbed my hips to hold me there. I could feel my orgasm there, and apparently, so could Sesshy.

He ground into me deeper, until I finally screamed "SESSHOMARU!" I could feel him bite my shoulder, and hear him howl, even though it was muffled from the fact he was biting me. The last thing I remember is something warm settling in my womb.

From there, it all goes black.

§§§§§§§§ Sesshomaru's POV §§§§§§§§

I simply stayed there, watching my mate sleep. Before, I was researched her breed of demon, and it turns out she was one of the few cat demons that turn into completely human-looking form. I had decided to make her my mate, only to find her gone. It was a good thing that she hadn't been gone long, or my inner demon might have severely hurt her. I could smell our pup already growing inside her womb. Now, all I have to worry about is the meeting with the lords from the South, North, and East. And convincing them and that pesky princess Kimi, daughter Lord Kin of the Northern Lands that Arrow is really my mate, not a concubine.

I put my arm around Arrow's body, my hand resting on her stomach, and slept along with my mate.

§§§§§§§§ Arrow's POV again §§§§§§§§

First thing I noticed: something really soft was covering me. Second: there was an arm around me. Third: I was naked, and so was the person who had their arm on me. 'Damn it, I forgot what Fluffy did with me last night. Well, I ain't goin' ta be no bitchin' dog's fuck toy.' So slowly, carefully, I started to wiggle out from under his arm. Then the previously said arm flipped me so I was facing him. Let me just say it's hard to be mad at someone that has a concerned look on their face. And, really, it just doesn't help if you had a crush on them since you were ten.

"What's wrong, mate? Does it hurt?" He asked me.

I blushed, knowing he was referring to last night's 'activities'. "A little bit," I mumbled, then I remembered what I wanted to ask him. "Sesshomaru, why, out of all the girls in Japan, did you make me your mate? I mean there probable are hundreds of girls throwing themselves at you, all of which would have been more willing than me."

"You're beautiful, strong, honest, funny, obviously smart, and kind. The real question is why I wouldn't make you my mate, Arrow."

"Anything else I should know besides the fact that I'm now the… FUCK, I'M THE LADY OF THE WESTERN LANDS." I wailed. I know that I'd have responsibilities, more than I had being a super famous, rich kid. Damn it.


	7. NOOO!

A/N: BEWARE! If you like prissy people like how Kimi is goin' ta turn out, LEAVE NOW! You have been warned.

Japanese: "What…"

English, French, German:** "I'm…"**

Thoughts: 'Pregnant!'

Inner demon: 'Damn Dog…'

Chapter 6: NOOO!

I rushed to the bathroom for the third time today. I really needed to talk to Sesshomaru about this. I'll send the maid down to guest room where he's been staying since couldn't keep his hands to himself, stupid, horny dog demon. But, he still ran out with his tail between his legs.

"Hey! Asami, could get Sesshomaru, tell him I said to get his ass down here now." Asami was my savior that showed me the bathroom the first day, and after a few days (I've been here two weeks now), we became friends. It did take awhile to convince her to just call me Arrow, though.

"Right on it, Captain Arrow!" She saluted me. I giggled, then did the countdown.

_**10…**_

_**9…**_

_**8…**_

_**7…**_

_**6…**_

_**5…**_

_**4…**_

_**3…**_

_**2…**_

_**1…**_

_**BLAM!**_

_**0**_

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway, a slightly worried/pissed expression on his face. "What's wrong, Arrow?"

"Well, 1) you're keeping something from me, 2) every morning since our mating, I've been throwing up."

"First, this Sesshomaru is hosting a party for the other lords and ladies, and second, you're carrying my pup."

"Oh, when's the party, I… wait I'M PREGANT! Why wasn't I told this earlier?"

"This Sesshomaru honestly thought you would notice by now. And, the party is tomorrow." Then he ran away, fearing a pissed pregnant woman.

But, instead, I went over to the full-body mirror in the room. There, I took the chance to really look at my changed form. Black cat ears were perched on my white hair, one side of my bangs red, the other black. My face was angled, my silver eyes were just like a regular cat's, a blood red, four-pointed star was on my forehead, the same star was on each of my cheeks, with one black stripe curling around them protectively. Claws replaced normal fingernails, fangs were visible from the corners of my mouth. My black tank top stopped mid-stomach, and, if you looked closely, you could see a baby-bump. My hips were a bit wider, my breast fuller, and claws could be seen on my feet, even under my black, baggy, cotton pants. All in all, I was hotter than before.

"Asami, how long are demon pregnancies last?" I asked. Only Asami and Sesshomaru knew that I was raised thinking I was a human. But the whole castle could tell that I wasn't from this time.

"From four to five months. I guess that dog finally had the guts to tell you. And to think, he's the most feared demon ever, and he is afraid of telling his mate that she got pregnant, it's sad really. And there are four people at the gate asking for you."

"Okie-dokie, I'll be there in a sec. You are dismissed for now." I started to walk downstairs. Then four blurs surrounded me on the staircase.

"YOU'RE ALIVE! GROUP HUG!" They shouted at once. Stupid sister, brother, cousin, and friend.

"Crescent, Spike, Drake, Lunara, crushing the pregnant catgirl. Can't breath." I croaked out.

They stepped back, and Spike looked mad. "Who do we need to kill for getting you pregnant, Arrow? And how shall we kill them?" I anime sweatdropped.

"Spike, don't you dare kill the father of this baby, and I really doubt you could kill Sesshy."

"OMCHEESE! I can't believe you and Lord **Fluffykinz **are an item. Let's take this to your bedroom."

"You two better not share a bedroom." Drake mumbled. I rolled my eyes. Before I answered, I looked at the differences they had from turning into demons. Drake looked the same, except he had a dog tail, one side of his bangs were red the other white, like me in human form. He had a sun on his forehead, one sun on each cheek, a black stripe (like Sesshy's) under the suns. Crescent had a blue diamond (the jewel's outline, not the actual shape) on her head and cheeks, with two green stripes curling up under the gems on her cheeks. She had a dog tail, too, and her hair was pure white. Spike had white hair, except past his shoulders, where one side was blue, one green. He had a tiger tail, gold triangles on his head and cheeks, two stripes, one above and below each marking.

"No, we don't share a room 'cause that dog is, surprisingly, horny, and couldn't keep his hands to himself. Oh, and, Crescent, who kidnapped you?"

"Koga, it was really weird. We had just met the Inuyasha gang, and I was talking to Kagome, a tornado comes up and swipes me. You can only imagine how pissed I was. Then, I escape to find Drake and Lunara making out, Spike arguing with Inuyasha, and the rest had **extremely large anime sweatdrops**. They didn't even notice Koga kidnapping me again!" I giggled, because the situation was funny. And I also knew that Lunara and Drake would end up together.

When we reached the bedroom, I saw Sesshomaru sitting at his desk. "Sesshy, I'd like to introduce my sister, Crescent, brother, Spike, cousin, Drake, and you remember Lunara." Spike stepped forward, and I hit my forehead. 'Should have known that was comin'.' 'It's you! I thought I was going crazy. Who are you?' 'I'm what's called an inner demon, we are like a sub-conscious voice that takes over our person's body when their in 1) trouble, 2) mating, 3) or angry. Now focus on the conversation.'

"Now, you better be treating my baby sister right dude, or you will regret it." Spike said.

"Of course this Sesshomaru is treating his mate and pup right."

"OK, why don't you have some people take them to their rooms, because I invited them to the party tomorrow." He sighed.

"Yes, Arrow. And make sure you wear something mildly appropriate."

"And what are you doing in here, I banned you from the bedroom, remember?"

"We have to sleep in the same bed, because it will let other lords know to stay away from you, for you will bear my scent."

"But no touching inappropriate places, got that dog?" He nodded, but he looked a bit disappointed. 'I wanted to have some fun, though.' 'No, and I thought Sesshy was horny. OMC, WHY AM I ARGUING WITH MYSELF!'

That night, a girl walked into my room.

"Excuse me, but this is Sesshomaru's room, what's a piece of trash like you doing here." She said.

"This is my room. And the real question is: Who the fuck are you to say I'm a piece of trash. If anything that has only 'appropriate' words in it, that's what you are, since, judging on your smell, you've slept around quite a bit."

She 'hmmfed' and stomped away. 'Guess you hit a nerve.' 'I speak only the truth.'

§§§§§§§§ The Next Day §§§§§§§§

"Dinner will be served soon, and Sesshomaru requests you wear this." Asami said. It was the dress I showed Sesshy, he must of taken it, and cut the stomach off to show my baby bump. The dress was silver, it had white sleeves that partially covered my hands, and it went down to my knees, with small slits up the sides. Asami had to help me put it on, then she accompanied me down to where me and my family (Lunara counts as family 'cause she's dating Drake) agreed to meet. There, we all went to the dining hall. Lunara had a gold dress on, and, instead of straps, it went around her neck. It was an inch above the floor, with slits up the sides. Drake had another black muscle shirt on, and black jeans. Crescent had on a aqua blue dress on that went down to her knees, no straps, a white belt with a wave pattern. Spike was wearing a black shirt, a black leather jacket with spikes on the elbows, shoulders, and the collar. He had on black jeans with a spike on each of his knees, and a black belt with spikes. I sat down at Sesshomaru's right, Asami on my right, and Crescent on her right. Drake was on Sesshomaru's left, Lunara on his left, Spike on her right. Then the guests came in.

"Lord Koga of the Eastern lands, accompanying him are Sir Ginta and Sir Hakkaku." Said the announcer guy. Crescent squealed and waved. Koga waved back and sat next to her.

"Lord Fumio and Lady Aiko of the Southern lands (panther demons). Lord Kin, Lady Emi, and Princess Kimi of the Northern lands (dog demons)." 'OMC that's the girl I insulted last night.' 'Nice job, catgirl. You just had to insult a princess.' 'You encouraged it.'

Just as the Southern lands group sat down, Sesshomaru stood up. "I have an announcement to make, I have taken a mate, and she is already with pup. I would like to introduce her and her family." Then he pulled me up to stand beside him. "Arrow, my mate. Crescent, her sister. Spike, her brother, Drake, her cousin, and his mate-to-be, Lunara." They each stood up and bowed when their names were called. Koga was making lovey-dovey faces at Crescent. Fumio and Akio looked interested. Kin and Emi looked pissed off. "NOOO!" Kimi yelled.

Oh well.

A/N: Longest chappie evers! Kimi really hates me right now Sesshy, Do disclaimer, NOW!

Sesshomaru: Why me?

Arrow: Cause in this fic, you get me impraged. Just do it!

Sesshy: Fine. Arrow doesn't own Inuyasha.

Arrow: YAY!


	8. End Trial 1

Japanese: "Kimi…"

English, French, German:** "yelled…"**

Thoughts: 'NOOO!'

Inner demon: 'Awkward'

Chapter 7: End Trial 1

§§§§§§§§ 3 Months After the Lords' Visit §§§§§§§§

I was pissed. Naraku kidnapped me while I was sitting in a garden. Now all I had to do was poke Kanna. 'Wait, what if I…'

So I pulled my sword out of my bag and cut her head off. Then I started mauling her body. I got bored with mauling her, so I sighed and left the room. I saw Kagura from the corner of my eye, so I stabbed her. Kept on walking. Saw Hakudoshi, so I gorged his eyes out, then set him on fire, an ability I found out about two months ago. Finally, I found Naraku. "I'm soooo bored. **NOW YOU MUST DIE FOR MY BOREDOM!**" I set him on fire, walked over, and cut his throat with my claws. How nice of me, right?

So I walked out of the creepy castle. I saw Inuyasha and co. running up to me. "Hey wench, what are you doing, and where's Naraku?"

"Naraku died for causing me immense boredom. You might find his body in there, and have you seen my mate, Sesshomaru? Our baby's on the way and I want him to be here for its' birth." I rubbed my immense stomach, and saw Sesshy and my family walking up the path. "SESSHY, DRAKE, CRESCENT, SPIKE, LUNARA! and is that Tiran Inochi with you?" Tiran was Spike's girlfriend and Crescent's best friend, apparently a dog demon too. She looked just like me, except with kinder eyes, and gold triangles with black dots on each end instead of my star.

I jumped into Sesshy's arms, and nuzzled my head into his chest. " What happened, here's Naraku?" I frowned. Even Spike was more concerned about Naraku than me.

"Naraku made me bored, so I killed him. Really, it's his fault for kidnapping a pregnant cat that can set stuff on fire with her mind."

"Wait, Sesshomaru, how did your bitch kill Naraku in few seconds, while it took us months to just find out he was here?"

"I will have you know, my baby sister once destroyed the massive headquarters' of a rival gang of our grandparent's when she got bored after the kidnapped her armed only with a knife. Never underestimate her when she's bored." Spike said. Inuyasha sweatdropped.

"AH! THE BABY IS COMING! SESSHOMARU, GET ME TA DA FUCKING CASTLE NOW!" I screamed.

§§§§§§§§ After Birth §§§§§§§§

The baby was in the nursery, with his daddy. I named him Daiki. I drifted off into sleep.

"OW!" Six people said at once. "Hello Squad 1. You have completed Trial 1 with flying colors." A voice that I thought dead said.


End file.
